APH Girls Gone Wild
by AlexLeFee
Summary: What do the APH girls do during the world meeting to keep from getting bored? Read and find out. Pairings and maybe lemons later.


**Okay so this is my second fanfic and my first hetalia fanfic. So please be nice and give me good reviews. So I got the idea when I was hanging with my friend Hiko (She cosplays Tawian) at Fanime in San Jose. Anyways We were going to the rave there when a thought popped into my head. **_**What do the female countries do during the world meetings? I mean they don't really show up during the meetings and they have to be there. **_**SO the idea that ,out of boredom, the girls started their own super secret rave that they kept from the boys. Please read and find out what happens. ^_^**

* * *

It was another beautiful day at the world meeting. America was going on and on about something but no one knewwhat he was talking about because he had a cheeseburger in his mouth. " For goodness sake, stop eating you bloodly twit!" England screamed. "Mmfth afther!" America said back. The two proceeded to scream at each other.

The rest of the countries began to zone off and start their own conversations. Seychelles had faded into her own world when a tap on her shoulder brought her out of it.

"Oui?" She said startled. " Hey Seysel." Seychelles saw her good friend ,Hungry. "Oh Sault, Hungry! How are you?" Seychelles replied. "I am bored out of my mind. I can't wait for the meeting to be over." Hungry sighed. "I know what you mean. After this, I have a rave to attend." Seychelles smiled. "A rave? What is that?" Hungry asked.

Just then the other female countries circled around. "It's a party that is very secretive. But it is so amazing. There's flashing neon lights, techno music, dancing, great drinks, half-naked gorgeous men,drums where you put paint and bang on the drums and get splashed with it and it glows in the blacklights. Most amazing thing in the world! Its even better than sleeping with France or Prussia or Estonia!" Seychelles said in pure delight.

Taiwan gasped. "Half-naked men?"."You had me at great drinks and the half-naked men? Bonus!" Hungry smiled. "Better than sleeping with France!" Belarus asked. Seychelles just nodded. "Wait are you half-naked?" Ukraine asked. "Sometimes.." Seychelles answered.

"Sesel! I just had a brillant idea that will help us girls in our boredom. How about we have a rave here?" Hungry said. The other girls looked confused. "Here? How?" Asked Belarus. "We'll find a large meeting hall and we could have a Dj, a bartender, neon and black strobe lights put in, import hot men from around the world!" Hungry said excitedly.

"Wait hold on! What about the boys?" Belarus asked. "What about them?" Hungry said. '"We all know that the boys can't stand us having anything to ourselves and they would try to control it or ,in england's case, shut it down!" Belarus stated. The rest of the girls nooded in agreement with Belarus. Everyone thought for a moment.

"I got it!" Seychelles said "We don't tell them. This is ours and we will keep it on super secret lockdown. Only us girls will know where it is. We could have it during the meetings and after even. It's not like the boys really know we are here anyways." The girls looked at each other for a second. The all nooded in agreement. "Okay we know when and how. But what about where?" Belgium pointed out.

"I know that too! There is a huge meeting room just down the hall that is completely sound proof." Seychelles mentioned. "And how do you know that?" Taiwan asked the islander. "I went there with…um…*cough* Estoina…once or …twice." Seychelles blushed. "OOOOO" The girls said together. "Okay…okay..So we have the place and times. Now we just need to get the hall ready" Seychelles said still blushing.

"Okay Now everyone pay attention to the Hero!" America said. The girls all went back to their seats. Each one excited and nervous for their new secret.

* * *

**I know its kinda short but its really late and im tired. So please review ! Hopefully good reviews! The next chapter is going to be longer! I swear!**


End file.
